ultra_super_fighting_forcefandomcom-20200215-history
Realms
Realms are an important aspect of Ultra Super Fighting Force 7. Different Realms have different effects on the standards of the world. For example. Future Realm, (Sarchevas), has many Tech-based policies and enemies. Past Realm, (Secreva), has magic based enemies and policies. These are only few examples of the Realms to explore. Knowing Your Realm Knowing your Realm can be pretty tricky, as portals require different materials. Future Realm needs Elven Metal and Night-Witch Oakenwood to craft the portal. Atro Realm needs Atro juice and you need to be at least level 13 to craft the portal. Past Realm requires Dragonfire Silk and Serpentskin, and you must be level 19. Holdagon Realm requires the Plague Doctor suit and a healer-based companion. Agara Realm requires the Beggar's Dagger and a Ratty Cloak. Mini Realms Mini Realms are smaller realms that may only be cities or towns. They are small because the past memories that have been forgotten. Kjelgard: This is where the Salamander King reigns. It requires you to befriend the Salarebels. If you do not, It will be unlocked at a later time. Rcleus: This is the alternate Kjelgard. If you do not befriend the Salarebels, you will come to Rcleus as a friend of the king. You may betray him, but potions have different effects in this alternate universe. Expansion Realms The expansion Realms come from the expansions: Trouble in the East, The Dark Void, and Kakhjit: The Sandy Mystery. Thaalahj: Thaalahj is the Trouble in the East Realm. It requires you to begin the quest: Shama's Troubling Tale. Skaarg: Skaarg is the Dark Void Realm. It requires you to begin the quest: Gorg's Lament. Kakhjit: Kakhjit is the Kakhjit: The Sandy Mystery Realm. It requires you to begin the quest: Sandy Serpents. Starting Realm Your starting Realm is Kajo Realm, which is easy to escape. Escaping Realms is only optional, as there are many quests, and much loot to collect. You may return to a Realm once you escape it. Realms Overview Kajo Realm The Kajo Realm is your starting Realm.This Realm consists of small towns, and some larger cities. It has many Locales such as Fraug Mountain and Ecleset Town. This Realm is the normal story Realm. The enemies and policies are mostly magic based, with some defense mixed in. Future Realm The Future Realm is a Realm set in 3078. This Realm consists of large, sprawling cites, and smaller, futuristic, forests. The enemies and policies are Tech-based, and enemies are stronger than the Kajo enemies. The Locales of this Realm include Scryker City, and Larset Town. Atro Realm The Atro Realm is an Elven Realm set in an alternate dimension where the Elves were defeated at the battle of Kilowok. This area consists of Ranger enemies. Main Locales include Capok, and Foonset. This Realm is made of forests and caves. They only practice Atronus, and the elves form in different clans. Past Realm This Realm is set 1000 years before the events of the game. It consists of Ancient-Tech enemies. This Realm contains more nature and less towns. Main Locales include Shinlin Woods and Creekleio Mountain. Holdagon Realm This Realm is an alternate Realm, where a great Plague has started. It consists of Plague enemies. This Realm contains disease-ridden towns, and quarantine areas. Main Locales include Creyt town and Screnshin Quarantine Zone. Agara Realm This Realm is an alternate Realm, where the world has been affected by a great decline. This world contains Defense-Based enemies.The Realm included Shanty-Towns and Ruined Palaces. Main Locales include Ol' Weny's Town and The Great Nikolai's Palace. Expansion Realms Overview Thaalahj Thaalahj is an Eastern Realm. This Realm contains Oriental enemies. The Realm includes great Palace towns and Farms. Main Locales include The Fifth Dynasty Castle and Taahaj Farm. Skaarg Skaarg is a Dark Realm. This Realm contains Dark-Magic enemies. The Realm includes Orc Camps and Evil castles. Main Locales include Skorp's Eastern Base and Great Gormol's Castle. Kakhjit Kakhjit is a Desert Realm. This Realm contains Sandy Enemies. The Realm included Nomad Tribes and Oasises. Main Locales include Creef and Crew Camp, and Kali's Oasis. = =